Harvest Goddess
|-|First Incarnation= |-|Animal Parade= |-|Minna de Bokujō Monogatari= |-|Magical Melody= |-|Dessie= |-|The Lost Valley= |-|Lady Galariel= Character Synopsis Harvest Goddess 'is a recurring figure that appeaes in almost every Harvest Moom game. Most incarnations of the goddess spend their eternities protecting sacred area's such as the world tree or harvest pond. According to legend, she is the one behind farmers having good harvests during the Harvest Moon and is generally seen as a belevenent deity who helps her subjects in any way she can. She is also able to be married to The Player, given they desire to marry her in the first place Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: '''Harvest Moon '''Name: '''Harvest Goddess, Dessie, Lady Galariel '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: Classification: 'Goddess, Spirit of Harvest, Fertility and Light '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Gave birth to all plants, fertility and crops that the farmers grow. Can create vegetation and other natural greens through power), Light Manipulation (Gave light to the earth itself, which keeps all the plants alive), Dream Manipulation (Is said to have appeared in many harvestors dreams, just to communicate with them), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all the elements such as Water, Earth, Wind and Fire), Weather Manipulation (All phenomena that occurs in the weather is a result of Harvest Goddess's powers), Reality Warping & Creation (At any time, she can create Harvest Sprites from nothing and other things such as trees), Life Manipulation (Can give life to inanimate objects such as turning dirt into an actual being), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 11, killing The Harvest Goddess will only cause them to reincarnate in any form. The time it takes to reincarnate varies), Perception Manipulation (Only those who she chooses to speak with can even percieve Harvest Goddess), Empathic Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Able to reach into the soul of another being and directly manipulate their feelings. She mostly focuses on good emotions to pacify others), Mind Manipulation (Able to swap minds wih other beings, ultimately taking their bodies and mind), Non-Corporeal (Her natural state of existence is without physicality and shape), Fate Manipulation (Stated to have spun fate for mortals and other beings to follow), Clairvoyance 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Using the essence of light, the Harvest Goddess gave shape to the entire universe, which is stored in The World Tree. Is the opposite to Gryphot, who is the darkness itself, which helped spawned the universe and even threatened to destroy it) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Descended as having came from “The Heavens”, which was described as a location above the stars. She can easily reach earth from the heavens in a short time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Created the universe and The World Tree, the latter containing all the light energy used to create the entire universe. Her opposite Gryphot helped in the creation of the universe and can destroy it with ease) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(The destruction of the universe has no relevance to Harvest Goddess and in fact was unfazed when Gryphot was going to destroy the universe) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can travel to any dimension in Harvest Moon, which there exist a unknown but huge amount of. Her rival, Witch Goddess can send others to alternate universes) 'Intelligence: Genius '(All technology that has been created was made from Harvest Goddess’s smarts and intelligence, including complex structures that can make dreams become reality and other crazy machines. Is implied to have some form of Cosmic Awareness, being able to see actions that occur in the universe) '''Weaknesses: ' * Doesn't like to leave sacred grounds, as she protects them * Despite being a goddess, she generally doesn't use her powers unless she deems a situation dire Other Attributes 'List of Equipment: ' * Goddesss Staff: A staff Harvest Goddess carries with her. It can grant fertility and growth to any area she uses it. It was made from her own essence '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light': As the goddess of light, she has control over light of the purest form. She used this light to give shape to the entire universe and various species such as the Harvest Sprites Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Plant Users Category:Light Benders Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 2